<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Me Yours by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267161">Make Me Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fireplaces, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity, Semi Public Sex, Tender Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope decides to show Landon just how much she hasn’t changed her mind about him by begging him to make her his.<br/>Set in 1x09</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legacies Canon Alternations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Me Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Landon kissed me, something raged inside me.</p><p>Fire was the only way I could describe it, a never ending burn.</p><p>
  <em>God, I wanted Landon to touch me, everywhere.</em>
</p><p>I wanted him to keep kissing me like he was, my passion leaking into the kiss.</p><p>He responded by being just as passionate and starting to pull atmy sweater before pulling it off completely.</p><p>
  <em>God, yes.</em>
</p><p>I thought of the nights where I was kept up and the only thing that helped was the image of him on top of me and my fingers deep in my pussy, moving in and out.</p><p>
  <em>God, I want him.</em>
</p><p>So I started to grasp at the bottom of his shirt and he broke the kiss to nod.</p><p>Soon, his shirt was on the floor and my hands went exploring every new patch of skin I could find.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes.</em>
</p><p>He grabbed at my shirt, pulling it off and looking at me in awe.</p><p>“Can I...” he asked before I felt his hands gently on my back, fiddling with the clasp of my bra.</p><p>“Please do! Touch me...” I moaned in a whisper as the clasp came undone and I pulled off the straps, discarding it as his hands held my breasts gently with his thumbs playing with my nipples.</p><p>“Fuck, Landon!” I moaned into his ear as my back arched, trying to get closer to him.</p><p>His hands gently caressed my breasts as he explored as soft moans left my mouth, the fire growing deep inside me.</p><p>His hands then gently moved down to my stomach, causing me to gasp at the simple, soft touches as my hands wandered down into his sweats and boxers, finally feeling his dick for the first time. It had nudged against me during our make out session in the motel room, but now I was getting a real feel for it.</p><p>
  <em>God, he was...big.</em>
</p><p>I could care less we were in the common area, in front of the fireplace, I just wanted him to continue his descent down my body.</p><p>He obliged my unspoken request, his hand slipping down into my sweats as well.</p><p>I moaned at the feeling of his hands just out of my reach, though the fabric of my underwear.</p><p>“Landon!” I moaned as he pulled the underwear away and made a few swipes with his fingers inside.</p><p>“Make me yours. Please.” I moaned into his ear.</p><p>“You’re umm, sure? Right here?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes.” I replied and our sweats and underwear were quickly discarded as his fingers moved in and out of me, going slicker and slicker by the second.</p><p>“Not like that! <strong>Please</strong> make love to me.” I whispered and pulled gently on his dick, bringing him close to my open legs.</p><p>As his weight got on top of me and he slowly slid himself inside me, I felt the fire inside me threatening to burn me up. At first, there was a little pressure and a slight twinge of discomfort but that disappeared as soon as he started moving.</p><p>My legs acted on their accord as they slid over his waist, meeting together as he thrust.</p><p>After a few thrusts, he stilled and I felt something hot and sticky fill me.</p><p>“Hope, shit...” he whispered softly.</p><p>The fire still burnt as he slid himself off of me and out of me, a white creamy hot substance leaving my pussy.</p><p>“Baby, I’m sorry. You didn’t...” he whispered as he kissed me softly.</p><p>I hadn’t felt that sense of relief and extreme pleasure I did when I played with myself but it still felt good and nice. It even felt nice to be filled with the hot, creamy, and sticky substance.</p><p>“My room.” I whispered as we gathered our clothes and I placed an invisibility spell on our naked bodies as he held me the whole way before pushing me gently on my mattress.</p><p>
  <em>I was now his and he was mine.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>